


Blood Demon

by Toffeechick281



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, no sterek, vampires(but not the usual vamps)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeechick281/pseuds/Toffeechick281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Derek's stirs up trouble for the good of the group. I suck at these so there is a bigger summery at the bottom the the first chap. Big spoilers throughout cross over fic with teen wolf/sanctuary Reviews are loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She entered the vet clinic walked towards the boys with a predatory gaze, startling them when they realised that she was approaching them.

"Hi" she breathed with Blood red Lips.

"Hey" Scott chocked.

"Hi boys, I'm Lena" she said offering her hand for them to shake.

"I need you guys to send a message to Derek Hale for me, do you think you can do that for me?" she asks, leaning forward to show her cleavage.

"Yea, anything you want" Stiles blabber's, smacking Scott's arm as he nods.

"Thank you boys" she smiles and then leans over the desk and licks Scott's neck from his collar bone to his jaw.

"He'll understand what I mean, I'll be seeing you around" she says and sashes back out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell just happened?" Stiles choke's as Scott looks like he's having a stroke.

"I have no idea" he replies and rubs his neck.

"Dude she smells weird, like blood and pheromones" Scott says.

"Yea I would have given her my car if she asked me for it" Stiles agreed.

"You would give a girl that hot your liver if she asked" Scott laughed and texted Derek.

Derek was looming by his car when Scott's shift finished, glaring a whole at them as they approach. He grabs Scott by his shirt and leaned close to sniff deeply when Lena licked him.

"Dude, creepy much?" he yells and pulls him self out of Derek's grip.

"Get in" he growled got into the car.

"No"

"Now" he said not leaving room for argument. Sighing they climbed into the back seat and braced themselves as he speed out of the parking lot.

As they pulled up to the Train Depo Isaac ran out and nearly hit the bonnet as he skidded to a stop.

"She wouldn't leave, she did something weird to the door's so I couldn't lock her out and now she's going through your things" he says to Derek as soon as he opens his door. Derek shifted and roared at the Depo.

"Nobody call for your help, why are you here?" he snarl's while flashing his eyes at her. Her eyes turn black and she hisses back with a mouth full of teeth like razors.

"Oh you think now that you're an alpha you scare me? You know what lives in my basement" Lena says as she steps closer, nails lengthening into long black claws.

"We left you to deal with Peter on your own even because it was personal but this it way out of your area of expertise so mum decided to send me here since you and Ashley are still on weird terms, now are you going to help me do my job or are we going to have to do this the hard way" she says, running her claws down Derek's chest.

"Isaac this is Lena, she's here to help us with what ever killed your father" he says between gritted teeth.

"What are you?" Isaac asked with no manners.

"Hello to you too and my species is formally Akhkharu or Sanguine vampiris but I usually go by blood daemon " Lena said.

"So you're a vampire then" Stiles said.

"Yea well I don't like being labelled with the glittering fakes so blood daemon it is" she said curling her lips in disgust.

"Do you eat people? Cause I get enough threats from sour wolf"

"Not a drop of human blood has ever passed these lips" she replied.

"Then how do you eat, don't vampires, sorry, blood daemon's like die or get sick if they don't drink blood?" Isaac asked coming closer to her.

"Derek here will let him feed of him or I will have to find someone else who is willing to let me" she said looking at Isaac and Scott like they were prime rib eye.

"Your gonna let her eat us?" Scott yelled at Derek, shocked.

"She can feed off me, it's not very much and I heal fast enough that it won't affect me" he said waving me off.

"Speaking of eating, I haven't has anything but my supplements since I left and I'm getting kinda hungry so why don't we give the kiddies a demonstration of what I do and it means I don't have to listen to you give a vague description of something you saw while lying paralysed in a alley somewhere" she smiles pulling up the sleeve of his Henley and biting into his radial artery.

"Tada" She said wiping her lips on the back of her hand.

**_And that is my first chapter. Lena's character is someone from my now deleted sanctuary story so some of the vampire things are from that show and yes this is a cross over but its set 90% in the teen wolf universe. If your confused about anything either PM me or wiki sanctuary. Also this will have spoilers for both season 2 and 3 but I will give big flashing warnings when I reveal anything big so bare with me. This starts after he turns Isaac but before Erica or boyd._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Lena POV

"My god Derek is that all you saw? It would've been helpful if you actually saw the creature instead of whatever blurry glimpses you have given me to go off" I sigh, flicking my hair over my shoulder.

"Stiles got the best view of it, but he was paralyzed by it's toxic goo at the time though" Scott piped up, like an excited puppy.

"Are you able to describe it? I might be able to piece together something to send back home for a second opinion" I ask the startled looking boy. I could tell all of his base instincts were telling him to run but the fact that he hadn't fainted yet truly surprised me.

"Um well human-ish looking, had green scales and these creepy reptilian orange eyes that seemed to stare right through your soul" he blabbers.

"That was actually quite helpful, thank you" I smile at him. He gulps in response.

"I will call my mother later on with the details and she should be able to give me a list of what it could be and we will go from there" I say, writing down the information on the notes app on my phone.

"How do you know all about these things, are you guys hunters or something?" Stiles asked me.

"My family has spent over two hundred years rescuing monsters and giving them sanctuary, we have a number of branches all over the world"

"I think its time you guys go since you have told Lena what you know and I know how much you hate my prescience,so go" Derek spits out in his signature growl, turning to Stiles and Scott.

"Well that was rude, but I should be going too and would it be possible to hitch a ride with you lovely boys?" I smile and sashay my way towards the warehouse doors, opening them with a wave of my hand.

"Sure anything you need" Stiles choked.

"There is so much that we need to talk about, I will call you soon" I say to Derek before walking to the blue rust bucket.

**I know its very short and I am still trying to figure out where this story is going but I wanted to give it another stab.**


End file.
